Comme un cri silencieux
by Muira
Summary: Quand un Auror un peu perdu se retrouve face à un escort sans amertume. Comment arrives-tu à vivre ainsi, Malfoy ? Je n'ai rien à t'envier Potter. Slash HPDM
1. Comme une routine

**Comme un cri silencieux**

******Disclaimer** : merci Mme Rowling et désolée si vous n'appréciez pas ce que je fais de vos personnages.

**Résumé : **Quand un Auror au fond du trou se retrouve face à un escort sans amertume. Comment arrives-tu à vivre ainsi, Malfoy ? Je n'ai rien à t'envier Potter.

**Note préliminaire** : Le titre vient d'une chanson de Pauline Croze (T'es beau).

* * *

**Chapitre 1 : Comme une routine**

_Le vent se lève ! Il faut tenter de vivre_

_Valery_

Le lit grinçait sous les élans de l'homme. Le lit gémissait plus que Draco, mais le client, tout à son affaire, ne semblait pas s'en soucier. A un moment, il accéléra et se tendit brusquement en s'accrochant plus fortement aux hanches fines qu'il pétrissait depuis le début du coït. Draco poussa un soupir imperceptible et tandis que l'homme, qui s'était retiré, retrouvait ses esprits, il se retourna pour s'allonger sur le dos. Il aimait regarder les réactions des clients lorsqu'ils revenaient à la réalité, surtout ceux qui, comme celui-ci, n'étaient pas des habitués. Sans aucune honte d'exhiber son sexe mou (lui n'avait clairement pris aucun plaisir), il scruta l'homme aux tempes grisonnantes. Celui-ci avait ôté le préservatif, et cherchait des yeux un endroit où le jeter.

- La salle de bain est juste là, lui indiqua Draco.

L'homme le regarda, et sans un mot, partit dans l'autre pièce en emportant, au passage, ses vêtements. Il n'avait pas besoin de dire un mot, le jeune escort avait compris à son visage la gêne qu'il ressentait. C'était souvent le cas pour les premières fois. L'homme ressemblait à un client qu'il avait eu, un temps. Draco essaya d'imaginer son histoire : un homo refoulé, malheureux en ménage, qui recherchait un peu de plaisir après des années de frustration. Ou alors un homo célibataire, qui voulait une relation stable pour baiser, et surtout pas de coups d'un soir – alors pourquoi pas un professionnel ?

A vrai dire, cela faisait bien un an que Draco avait arrêté de voir de nouveaux clients. Il avait ses réguliers, et cela lui suffisait pour vivre décemment. En fait, ils étaient trois, mais c'était surtout à l'un d'entre eux, Philippe Lavoisier, que Draco devait la majeure partie de ses revenus. C'était aussi celui-ci qui lui avait demandé, comme une faveur, de s'occuper de l'homme qui se rhabillait au même moment dans la salle de bain. Draco n'avait pas demandé pourquoi, il était sûr qu'on lui aurait répondu que ce n'était pas ses affaires. Mais quand même, ça l'énervait qu'on le prenne pour une marchandise. D'un autre côté, refuser aurait probablement mis un terme au filon Lavoisier. Il espérait seulement que ça ne deviendrait pas une habitude, pas envie de passer pour une pute dont le Français pouvait disposer à sa guise.

L'homme revint dans la chambre. Il avait remis son costume, réajusté impeccablement, jusqu'à la veste. Il y avait un côté complètement décalé entre l'homme debout, guindé dans toutes ses couches de vêtements, et l'autre toujours allongé sur le lit, entièrement nu et offert aux regards. L'homme avait toujours son air gêné ; une pellicule de sueur recouvrait son front.

- Bon… Alors, euh, je… je crois que c'est payé ?

Draco hocha la tête. Il se releva sur les avant-bras, et d'un ton joueur lui demanda :

- Vous voulez ma carte ? Au cas où…

L'homme rougit, son visage se ferma.

- Non, merci. Bon, je…

Il fit un geste en direction de la porte. Draco hocha encore la tête, et l'homme tourna les talons. Avant de quitter la chambre, il eut une hésitation, se retourna et lança très vite :

- Bonne journée. Au revoir.

La porte claqua. Draco songea inconsciemment : « ça vous fera trente livres quinze cents. Bonne-journée-au-revoir. » Il n'était pas un putain de caissier de supermarché ! Il soupira et se releva pour aller se doucher. Évidemment, le type était gêné, il ne savait pas quoi dire ; au moins, il était poli. Mais cette façon de sortir ça, de manière automatique, ça le tuait. Il venait de lui mettre son sexe dans l'anus, il venait de jouir en lui, ça méritait autre chose qu'un « Bonne-journée-au-revoir ». Au final, Draco ne savait même pas s'il avait vraiment apprécié.

- C'est gâcher mon talent, dit-il tout haut de manière dramatique.

Et il fila sous la douche.

Cependant l'homme lui avait fait pensé à ses débuts. Ce client régulier à qui il ressemblait, c'était quand Draco commençait tout juste dans le métier. Après la fin de toute cette histoire de Voldemort et de bataille à Poudlard, il avait compris que ça lui deviendrait difficile de vivre dans le monde magique. Ses parents avaient été mis en accusation, pour leur allégeance vis-à-vis de Voldemort, et leur défection pendant la bataille ne rachetait pas le fait que leur Manoir avait servi de quartier général des Mangemorts. Lucius avait été emprisonné, Narcissa avait réussi à fuir en Suisse mais il n'avait plus vraiment de ses nouvelles, et leurs biens avaient été saisis. Lui-même n'avait pas été poursuivi. Il y avait eu une sorte de mouvement de pacification en faveur des enfants de Mangemorts, que l'on considérait comme embrigadés et pour lesquels on avait décidé de passer l'éponge. Draco avait songé que c'était une belle idiotie, surtout pour des gens comme Pansy ou Goyle, mais il n'avait pas fait de vagues.

Seulement, le regard des gens n'avait pas changé. Et pour tout le monde, il restait le fils Malfoy, ou le Prince des Serpentards, selon les générations qui le jugeaient : en bref, il n'était pas fréquentable. Et cela posait de gros désagréments, puisqu'il n'avait plus aucune fortune, ni moyen de pression pour obtenir un poste. Retourner à Poudlard n'était pas non plus une option. Restait donc le monde moldu, et à son grand dégoût c'est là qu'il s'exila.

A vrai dire, il avait très vite décidé que le meilleur moyen de gagner de l'argent, rapidement et en grande quantité, c'était grâce au sexe. Mais jouer la pute pour des anciens condisciples et autres, non merci. Chez les moldus, il était inconnu. Il avait donc changé en livres les rares gallions qui lui restaient et avait loué un petit studio dans le West End (tant qu'à faire, autant viser haut). Le reste était venu assez facilement, tout compte fait. Son élégance naturelle, un peu de culot et beaucoup de charme avait fait l'affaire.

Alors qu'il terminait de s'habiller, la discrète sonnerie de son téléphone s'éleva.

- Oui allô ?

- Draco ? Tu as fini ? Comment ça s'est passé ?

C'était Philippe Lavoisier. Il prenait des nouvelles de son client. Évidemment.

- Bien. Je pense.

- ça a été vite, pourtant…

Draco sentit la critique percer derrière la remarque.

- Il n'était pas très bavard, railla-t-il.

Le Français rit. Le jeune homme se détendit : ce n'était jamais facile de gérer l'homme, il suffisait d'un rien qui lui déplaise, et il pouvait dire adieu à son gagne-pain. Ce n'était jamais facile, non, à part pour le sexe. Là, Draco savait exactement ce qu'il fallait faire.

- Tu viens toujours ce soir ?

- Bien sûr, c'était prévu. Je serai à ton appartement à vingt heures tapantes.

- Bien. A ce soir.

Draco sortit de la chambre et descendit dans le hall de l'hôtel. Pas vraiment luxueux, mais l'établissement avait le mérite d'être discret, passe-partout et propre. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il y venait. La fille à l'accueil dut le reconnaître car elle rougit avec un air gêné. Draco lui fit un clin d'œil agrémenté d'un sourire canaille, ce qui la fit virer au carmin.

Sur le trottoir, il jeta un œil à sa montre : seize heures. Il avait un peu de temps pour rentrer, réviser et se reposer un peu, avant de prendre le chemin du penthouse de Lavoisier dans Mayfair.

* * *

A très bientôt pour la suite...


	2. Comme un goût amer

**Comme un cri silencieux**

Merci à **Loly**,** anitadraz**, **Paprika Star**, et **Alissa21 **pour leur review. Cela fait toujours autant plaisir d'avoir des encouragements.

Grâce à elles, je ne résiste pas à vous livre ce deuxième chapitre aujourd'hui.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre 2 : Comme un goût amer**

_Je sais plus si j'ai froid ou si c'est le vide qui me glace_

_Les os et puis les doigts quand ça devient trop dégueulasse_

_Rose_

- Putain, tu fais chier, Harry. Sérieux !

C'était assez rare de voir les deux inséparables amis s'engueuler de la sorte. Assez rare pour être remarqué. Et toute la Centrale des Aurors en était chamboulée. Weasley et Potter avaient traversé tout le bâtiment en se disputant violemment, faisant se tourner tous les regards sur eux.

- Lâche-moi Ron, t'es pas en position de me faire la morale.

- Et pourquoi pas ? Est-ce que je déserte mon foyer, moi ? Est-ce que je laisse ma femme s'inquiéter toute une nuit pour moi ? Est-ce que j…

- Oh ça va. Ferme-la.

- Tu as une excuse au moins ?

Ron, le visage rouge de colère, ne le laisserait pas s'en tirer comme ça. Harry l'avait bien compris.

- J'en avais besoin, Ron, souffla-t-il en s'asseyant à son bureau qu'il venait d'atteindre.

- Et tu…

Mais Harry ne le laissa pas continuer.

- Je sais que tu ne comprends pas, je ne te le demande pas, mais… j'en ai besoin. J'ai besoin d'être seul parfois, et Ginny… elle non plus, elle ne comprend et elle ne me laisse pas.

- Justement Harry, essaye de comprendre ce qu'elle vit, fit remarquer Ron.

Ce fut la phrase de trop pour le Survivant, qui explosa.

- Pourquoi ? rugit-il. Pourquoi faut-il toujours que ce soit moi ? Est-ce que je n'ai pas le droit d'être un peu égoïste, merde. De penser à moi ! De faire ce dont j'ai besoin ! J'en peux plus, Ron, vous êtes toujours sur mon dos. Ne le laissons pas une minute tranquille, c'est ça que vous vous dites ? Pour ne pas que j'y repense, pour ne pas que je réfléchisse un peu sur ma vie ?

- ça suffit, Potter, intervint la voix grave du Chef des Aurors. Dans mon bureau. Maintenant.

L'ordre cinglant lui fit reprendre ses esprits, et il s'aperçut que tout le monde les regardait. Et Ron, avec son air triste et agacé le regardait aussi. Ron qui décidément ne comprenait rien à rien en ce moment.

Harry soupira rageusement et suivit Kingsley jusqu'à son bureau. Ce dernier ferma la porte.

- Tu comprends bien que je ne peux pas tolérer ça, Harry, commença immédiatement Kingsley.

- Ouais, grommela Harry en évitant son regard.

- Je sais que tu as des problèmes, mais ici c'est le boulot. On a tous des soucis. Non, laisse-moi continuer, imposa-t-il alors que le Survivant faisait mine de le couper. On a tous nos soucis, peut-être que tu les juges moins importants que les tiens, mais c'est un fait. Et personne ne les laisse prendre le pas sur notre boulot.

Harry ne répondit rien. Les yeux rivés sur son fauteuil, il semblait écouter, mais rien ne pouvait l'affirmer. Kingsley décida de continuer.

- Je sais que tu as eu du mal à te remettre de tout ça. Il faut te dire que ça n'a été facile pour personne, mais je sais, je sais que ça l'était encore moins pour toi. Tu as vraiment été formidable, ces trois dernières années, Harry. Tu as tout surmonté et tu as terminé l'école des Aurors dans les premiers. Tu sais, j'ai été très fier de t'accueillir ici cette année.

Harry pressentait ce qui allait arriver ensuite. Sa dégringolade, et puis Teddy. Ou Teddy, et puis sa dégringolade. Tout était lié, en somme. On ne pouvait pas les démêler. C'était au moment où il était arrivé à saturation. Ou plutôt, c'était le contraire : il était arrivé à un point de sa vie où il s'était retrouvé vidé, où il ne voyait plus aucun but. Oh bien sûr, il y avait Teddy, son filleul, qu'il devait élever. Il y avait son job, c'était tout ce dont il avait rêvé. Mais malgré tout, il n'y avait rien de tangible. Aucun projet vraiment réel auquel s'accrocher, comme il en avait eu jusque là, des buts dont on peut voir le bout concret, ce à quoi on aspire : la chute de Voldemort, la reconstruction de Poudlard, les examens à réussir. Après toutes ces choses, il n'y avait eu que le désœuvrement. Et cette sensation est la pire qui puisse être quand on a toujours vécu dans l'action. Alors il y eut l'alcool, quelques verres à la fin de la journée pour se sentir mieux. A bien y réfléchir, il n'était pas encore alcoolique à ce moment. Mais ses proches s'étaient inquiétés immédiatement, comme s'ils attendaient cet instant depuis longtemps, comme s'ils l'avait prévu. Et Ginny a fait la pire chose possible : elle a éloigné Teddy. Au lieu de le soutenir, de comprendre qu'Harry avait besoin de se sentir utile au moins quelque part, et de lui laisser Teddy, elle avait signalé sa faiblesse, et la garde de l'enfant avait été transférée à sa grand-mère, Andromeda Tonks.

Ginny voulait bien faire. Elle croyait que s'il n'avait plus qu'à s'occuper de lui, son fiancé remonterait vite la pente. C'était logiquement pensé : d'abord régler son problème une bonne fois pour toutes, et ensuite ils pourraient vivre en paix. Mais Harry avait une autre logique : il lui suffisait de toujours trouver un but à sa vie, s'occuper l'esprit et les mains, et il serait tranquille, il n'aurait pas à penser. C'est pourquoi il était en colère contre Ginny. C'est pourquoi il avait besoin de s'éloigner d'elle, et des autres. Pour rester seul, et réfléchir. Quelque part, elle avait gagné : il n'avait plus que lui à s'occuper. Lui et ses pensées.

Il supposait que Kinglsey était en train de lui raconter exactement ces mêmes choses, grosso modo. Il n'était pas vraiment au courant pour l'alcool mais il savait pour Teddy et il voyait bien la déprime. Aussi Harry fut-il assez étonné quand il entendit :

- C'est pour ça que je t'envoie chez les Moldus.

- Pardon ? s'étrangla Harry en levant les yeux sur Kingsley.

- Harry, malgré toute l'affection que je te porte, je ne peux pas laisser passer un tel comportement. Tu viens juste d'arriver, et il faut que je sois impartial avec tous les Aurors : tu ne peux pas bénéficier d'un traitement de faveur. Donc, en sanction, tu vas aller aider avec une ADM. Voilà le dossier, ils t'attendent à dix heures.

C'était tout. D'un signe de main lui indiquant la porte, Kingsley le congédiait. Harry sortit du bureau en colère. Une ADM, c'était une Affaire des Deux Mondes, autrement dit qui concernait à la fois les sorciers et les moldus. Pas vraiment ce que les Aurors préféraient, d'autant plus que c'était généralement des missions sans importance. Dans le cas contraire, elles étaient gérées par une cellule spéciale. En d'autres termes, il était sûr de se faire chier.

- Hé Potter, le héla un Auror, alors, comment ça s'est passé ?

- ADM, répondit-il sombrement.

- Ah… Allez, courage, c'est probablement juste l'histoire de quelques jours.

Harry espérait de tout cœur que l'Auror avait raison. Il revint à son bureau pour y feuilleter le dossier.

L'affaire concernait un sorcier français, Philippe Lavoisier, grand homme d'affaire qui s'était mis sur le marché de l'art. Il travaillait plutôt dans le monde moldu, plus rentable, à en croire ses résultats. Le dossier était plutôt complet sur l'homme, incluant même sa scolarité à Beauxbâtons. Les photos récentes qui s'y trouvaient montraient un homme d'âge mur, châtain foncé, les traits réguliers, le visage carré. Plutôt bel homme, songea Harry. Le genre d'homme qui, alliant séduction et réussite professionnelle, ne peut que provoquer de la jalousie chez ses pairs.

Continuant à feuilleter le dossier, Harry finit par découvrir ce qu'on lui reprochait. Le délit le plus fréquent dans le milieu de l'art : faux et recel de faux. Apparemment, on avait fait appel aux Aurors car la police l'avait mis sous surveillance mais ce n'était pas aisé lorsqu'un homme peut transplaner à sa guise, ou voyager par cheminette. La cellule spéciale chez les moldus avait donc demandé l'aide des Aurors, et Harry devait donc assister les moldus dans leur surveillance.

Il était neuf heures et demie, il ne fallait pas perdre de temps. Dossier sous le bras, Harry se dirigea vers le Service technique de la Centrale des Aurors.

- S'lut, fit le type au bureau en levant les yeux. Auror Potter, c'est ça ? Qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour vous ?

- Bonjour. Je vais avoir besoin d'un traqueur de transplanage pour une durée indéterminée.

- Il va falloir une demande écrite de vos supérieurs…

- Voilà, je l'ai, dit Harry en sortant un document du dossier.

- Ok, je vais vous chercher ça. Autre chose ?

- Oui, c'est vous qui avez les plans du Londres moldu avec les cheminées en activité ?

- Ouais, un quartier en particulier ? demanda l'homme.

- Un instant, répondit Harry en fouillant dans ses papiers. Ah voilà, Mayfair. Et la City.

- Ok, je reviens.

* * *

_Plus tard dans la journée…_

Draco revenait en flânant dans Kensington, où il avait désormais ses quartiers. Lavoisier lui payait un petit appartement, un deux-pièces mais assez grand et très lumineux dans un quartier plutôt chic, à deux pas de Hyde Park.

Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise lorsqu'il se rendit compte que quelqu'un l'attendait au bas de l'immeuble. Son humeur s'assombrit aussitôt.

- Salut Dray, lança l'homme avec une œillade.

- Lars, marmonna Draco en s'arrêtant à sa hauteur.

Le jeune homme n'avait aucune envie de discuter avec lui, mais il était hors de question qu'il le laisse rentrer dans l'immeuble, ce que l'homme ferait si Draco essayait de l'ignorer. Lars était un ancien client, un des débuts, lorsque Draco ne pouvait pas se permettre de trop faire le difficile. L'homme n'était pas laid, mais il avait une certain perversité que Draco n'appréciait pas du tout. Cependant, il payait bien, mieux que les autres. Draco avait donc supporté les fantasmes de l'homme, jusqu'à ce qu'il rencontre Lavoisier. Lorsque le Français devint un client régulier, Draco laissa tomber Lars avec plaisir. Mais l'homme n'avait pas eu la même facilité, et continuait de le poursuivre. Il avait même découvert sa nouvelle adresse lorsque Lavoisier avait installé Draco à Kensington.

Draco avait alors débité à Lars un mensonge gros comme lui en espérant qu'il passe. Il lui avait dit qu'il avait arrêté de faire l'escort et qu'il poursuivait ses études. La deuxième partie étant vraie, il espérait qu'elle lui serve de couverture efficace. Mais l'homme continuait à fureter dans son sillage, et Draco devait souvent faire attention.

- Comment vas-tu ? ça fait longtemps !

- J'aimerais que tu arrêtes de venir ici, Lars. Je ne reviendrai pas sur ma décision.

- Mais on peut discuter, non ? Je ne te demande rien, tu vois, fit l'autre avec un sourire qui ne trompait personne.

- Je suis pressé, là. J'ai rendez-vous ce soir, et j'ai des trucs à faire.

- Rendez-vous avec ton copain ?

- Oui.

Par facilité, il lui faisait croire qu'il était en couple avec Lavoisier. Le mensonge, là encore, était assez gros, mais il n'avait rien d'autre sous la main.

L'homme s'approcha d'un pas chaloupé. Il se pencha vers Draco qu'il dépassait d'une dizaine de centimètres.

- Bon, alors je te laisse, souffla-t-il. Tu sais où me trouver si tu changes d'avis.

- Je ne…, tenta de répliquer Draco.

- Oui, oui, je sais, coupa Lars en lui caressant la joue. Tu ne reviendras pas sur ta décision. Mon petit Dray, tu sais ce qu'on dit : il n'y a que les imbéciles qui ne changent pas d'avis.

Et Lars fondit soudain sur sa bouche et l'embrassa violemment. Pris de court, Draco se figea. L'homme en profita pour se coller à lui et commencer à lui caresser les fesses. Draco reprit aussitôt ses esprits et le repoussa avec force.

- Au revoir Lars, lança-t-il d'un ton froid avant de s'engouffrer dans l'immeuble derrière un voisin.

Il eut peur que son ancien client le suive, mais ce dernier lui fit un clin d'œil et s'en alla. Avec un soupir de soulagement, il prit son courrier et monta au premier étage pour s'enfermer dans son appartement. Le soleil rentrait à grandes brassées de lumières dans le salon. La chaleur qui en naissait fit du bien à Draco. Il posa ses clefs et son courrier sur le meuble de l'entrée, et alla se préparer un thé. Ensuite, il irait réviser. Et ensuite, il avait rendez-vous.

* * *

_Voilà. Le chapitre suivant s'appellera "_Comme un coup dans l'estomac_". _

_A bientôt !_


	3. Comme un coup dans l'estomac

**Comme un cri silencieux**

_Merci à **Dracolina3 **pour sa review !_

_Puisque cette fic a un rating M, je pense qu'il est inutile que je le précise à chaque fois, mais un passage dans ce chapitre justifie le rating ;-)_

_Bonne lecture_ !

* * *

**Chapitre 3 : Comme un coup dans l'estomac**

_Quand je suis ivre, ivre de d'insouciance,  
Quand je suis ivre, ivre d'espérance,  
J'en reprends une gorgée, me pardonne mes déboires,  
Jusqu'à les oublier, les chasser de ma mémoire._

_Pauline Croze_

Ils faisaient le pied de grue devant un splendide immeuble de Mayfair que Harry aurait plutôt vu habité par des émirs, le genre magnats du pétrole. Mais Lavoisier habitait là, au dernier étage, dans un magnifique penthouse dont on pouvait apercevoir les baies vitrées, reflétant les rayons orangés du soleil qui se couchait sur Londres.

Toute la journée, ses collègues moldus l'avaient briefé sur la situation. Ils avaient passé en revue tous les moyens possibles de filer Lavoisier dans tous ses déplacements. Harry avait expliqué le fonctionnement du traqueur de transplanage, et comment ils pouvaient désormais vérifier si l'homme d'affaires voyageait par sa cheminée. Les moldus avaient eu l'air soulagé de pouvoir utiliser ces moyens supplémentaires. Apparemment, ils piétinaient depuis quelques semaines.

Ils avaient quand même été étonnés de voir qu'on ne leur envoyait pas les Aurors habituels, ceux de la cellule spéciale ADM. Harry s'était bien gardé de leur donner la vraie raison de sa présence parmi eux.

Après avoir filé Lavoisier pendant toute la journée, ils en étaient là, à attendre non loin de son immeuble, dans une voiture imposante aux vitres teintées – ce qui ne déparait pas dans la rue où passaient régulièrement limousines et autres voitures de luxe.

- Il va être vingt heures, il doit certainement être en train de dîner. On pourrait prendre une pause, non ? suggéra le sorcier.

Lavoisier était rentré une demie-heure plus tôt à son appartement. Sa superbe Bentley était repartie immédiatement, plutôt que de rester stationnée devant l'immeuble, aussi Harry avait-il supposé que le Français n'allait pas repartir tout de suite.

- Non, attends un peu, fit l'un des moldus, le plus costaud, qui s'appelait Hedges. Il va arriver.

L'autre, Foley, eut un sourire amusé et devant l'air interrogatif de Harry, entreprit de lui expliquer.

- Tous les mardis, à vingt heures, Lavoisier a un visiteur spécial. Au début on pensait qu'il s'agissait d'un coursier ou quelque chose du genre. Et puis on a fait deux-trois recherches, et on a compris que c'était plutôt… un escort. Il vient aussi d'autres jours, à différents horaires.

- Un escort ? s'étonna Harry.

- Hé oui, il semble que Lavoisier soit plutôt porté sur le masculin, railla Hedges.

- Et alors ? Pourquoi on doit l'attendre ?

Foley eut un sourire entendu en direction de Hedges, et Harry comprit que son collègue appréciait bien de pouvoir se rincer l'œil.

Ils patientèrent donc, et lorsque le son grave de Big Ben leur parvint de loin, une silhouette déboula dans Park Lane. Foley lui donna un coup de coude, et alors que le jeune homme, d'une blondeur irréelle, se rapprochait, la surprise lui coupa le souffle.

- Malfoy ? murmura Harry, les yeux écarquillés.

- Tu le connais ? demanda immédiatement Foley.

- Je… non… non, je ne crois pas. Non, il ressemble juste à un quelqu'un que je connais.

Sous le regard de Foley qui semblait se demander si c'était la vérité, il ajouta un « désolé » contrit.

A vrai dire, il était tellement surpris qu'il n'arrivait pas à décider s'il fallait garder cette information pour lui ou la partager, donc il préféra se taire pour le moment. Car c'était bel et bien Malfoy. Sans aucun doute possible. Harry l'avait assez espionné, surtout pendant sa sixième année d'école. Il aurait reconnu partout cette allure sûre, cette silhouette fine et féline, ce long visage qui n'avait pas perdu son air aristocratique.

Le jeune homme, inconscient des regards qui l'épiaient de l'autre côté de la rue, arriva devant les portes vitrées que le portier ouvrit immédiatement. En quelques secondes, il disparut de leur vue.

- Et voilà ! fit Hedges en s'étirant dans la voiture. Lavoisier va prendre du bon temps, et nous, on n'a plus qu'à se rentrer. L'équipe de nuit va prendre la suite, tu viens manger un morceau avec nous Potter ?

Harry sortit de ses pensées en entendant son nom.

- Heu, oui pourquoi pas. Mais ça ne risque rien ? Si le suspect transplane ?

- Ton machin là, ton Traqueur, il fonctionne pendant un certain temps, non ?

- Oui, jusqu'à une heure après le transplanage, répondit Harry.

- Donc, c'est bon. On le laisse à l'équipe de nuit. Il peuvent voir le signal, je veux dire, on n'a pas besoin d'être sorcier ?

- Non, non, les moldus peuvent le voir.

- Bon, alors s'il se passe quelque chose, ils nous préviendront. En attendant, toi aussi tu dois avoir besoin de repos ?

Harry s'aperçut qu'en effet la journée avait été longue et fatigante. Il acquiesça.

- Ne t'inquiète pas Potter, fit Hedges en démarrant la voiture. Ça ne sera pas tous les jours comme ça. On voulait que tu vois un peu tout, que tu te familiarises avec l'affaire, mais tu ne seras pas obligé de rester toujours en filature vu que tu peux vérifier de loin toute utilisation d'un moyen de transport magique.

- Oh… mais le Traqueur est plus précis si je peux le suivre tout de suite. Ça sera donc plus efficace si je reste avec vous.

Ce n'était pas vraiment un mensonge, plus on attendait, plus la précision du Traqueur s'amenuisait. Il omettait simplement de dire qu'il pouvait aussi bien transplaner vers ses collègues aussitôt qu'ils l'appelleraient, et suivre ensuite la Trace. La vérité c'est qu'il voulait avoir l'occasion d'éclaircir cette histoire concernant Malfoy.

- Et puis, ça ne me dérange pas, je suis plutôt un homme d'action, ajouta-t-il avec un sourire.

- Ah, t'es pas du genre à rester derrière le bureau, hein ! s'esclaffa Hedges. Moi non plus !

La voiture roulait sur Oxford Street, et Harry laissa son regard dériver sur les vitrines et la foule qui se mouvait sur les trottoirs. Une tête blonde ne quittait pas ses pensées. Malfoy ! S'il avait pensé un jour le revoir, ce n'était certainement pas dans de pareilles circonstances ! Escort… qu'est-ce qui l'avait poussé à tomber aussi bas ? Tout le monde pensait qu'il s'était exilé quelque part, peut-être en Europe de l'Est chez d'anciens partisans de Voldemort, ou bien aux USA pour recommencer une nouvelle vie. Mais personne n'avait jamais songé qu'il était peut-être à deux pas d'ici, à vendre son corps dans le luxe londonien.

* * *

Lorsque la porte de l'ascenseur privé s'ouvrit, Draco sut que ce n'était pas un jour où ils allaient papoter. Lavoisier lui faisait face, et le regardait avec un air carnassier qu'accentuait son large sourire. Il tira le jeune homme à lui et lui ravit la bouche avec autorité. Draco tenta de prendre le dessus – après tout, c'était lui le professionnel – mais l'homme semblait vouloir se prouver quelque chose et lui fit comprendre qu'il le désirait passif ce soir-là.

La bouche toujours rivée sur celle du blondinet, Lavoisier l'attira jusqu'à sa chambre. La pièce était plongée dans une quasi-obscurité. La rare lueur qui y parvenait par les grandes baies vitrées occupant tout un mur était distillée par la faible lumière du soleil qui venait de se coucher. Le Français plaqua Draco sur le mur adjacent et entreprit d'ouvrir sa chemise blanche tout en dévorant son cou déjà à nu. Draco gémissait consciencieusement pour accentuer son désir. Ce qui était bien avec Lavoisier, c'était qu'il n'avait pas trop à se forcer. Le Français – comme un vrai stéréotype de son pays – connaissait tout de l'art du sexe et du plaisir. Alors, même si les sentiments n'y étaient pas (et n'y seraient jamais), Draco n'avait pas de mal à apprécier leurs ébats.

La chemise grande ouverte et tombant sur ses bras, le jeune homme entreprit de rendre la pareille à son client. Il déboutonna son veston et sa chemise en le caressant sensuellement, tout en parsemant son cou de baisers experts. L'homme semblait apprécier et il cessa un moment de déshabiller Draco pour caresser la tête blonde penchée sur sa clavicule. Mais il retourna vite à son occupation première et défit d'une main habile le pantalon de l'escort.

Draco le repoussa légèrement et, les yeux rivés dans ceux de l'homme, laissa tomber sa fine chemise d'un geste fluide. Puis avec des gestes rendus experts par l'habitude, il se débarra prestement de ses chaussures et chaussettes, tandis que l'homme le dévorait des yeux. Il fit glisser son pantalon sur le sol et l'enjamba pour rejoindre son client. Leur baiser fut brûlant, chacun s'accrochant au visage de l'autre pour l'approfondir, comme pour se fondre l'un dans l'autre. Draco en profita pour déboucler la ceinture de Lavoisier et déboutonner le pantalon. Mais l'homme l'arrêta avant qu'il puisse en faire davantage.

- Non, fit-il seulement.

Lavoisier le poussa sur le lit et lui ôta son caleçon avant de lui clouer d'une main les bras au dessus de la tête. Le regard qu'il lui lança était clair : passivité, passivité. Il devait avoir fait une mauvaise chute à la bourse, ou avoir perdu une affaire pour avoir besoin à ce point de prouver sa virilité. Mais Draco était l'escort, il n'avait qu'à obéir.

L'homme enfouit sa tête dans son cou pour le dévorer de baisers brûlants, et de sa main libre, lui caressa le sexe avec des gestes rendus brusques par l'excitation. Il n'eut pas à s'activer longtemps pour que Draco devienne dur, celui-ci ayant ses propres secrets pour s'exciter à la demande. Le Français aussi était excité à point grâce aux gémissements, soupirs et autres sons étouffés que Draco savait distiller avec soin.

Mais alors qu'il s'attendait à être pris sauvagement sur le lit, Draco sentit le poids sur son corps s'alléger alors que l'homme se relevait. Il fut tiré en avant et poussé vers les baies vitrées. Telle une poupée, il laissa Lavoisier le positionner comme il le souhaitait. Visiblement, le Français avait un fantasme précis, et lui-même commençait à comprendre de quoi il s'agissait. Légèrement penché à avant, les mains appuyées sur la vitre, il sentit Lavoisier lui écarter légèrement les jambes. Draco n'appréciait pas tellement le fait de s'exposer ainsi, entièrement nu, à la fenêtre. Lui-même avait une vue incroyable sur Hyde Park où se promenaient encore de nombreux londoniens et touristes.

Tout à coup, alors qu'il l'avait à peine préparé, Lavoisier le pénétra violemment, et Draco eut un hoquet de douleur. Mais il serra les dents et tenta de s'habituer alors que l'homme commençait déjà à se retirer légèrement pour revenir aussitôt. Le Français lui pétrissait la hanche d'une main tandis que l'autre lui caressait le torse en s'attardant sur les tétons durcis. Son rythme s'accéléra et Draco se força à gémir de plaisir alors que la douleur refluait lentement. Lavoisier changea de position, se penchant sur Draco et appuyant sa main sur la baie vitrée pour s'enfoncer plus profondément dans le corps magnifique qu'il pilonnait.

Au même moment, il énonça d'une voie forte :

- Lumière !

Et sous la commande vocale, toutes les lampes de la pièce s'allumèrent. Draco réalisa que dans la nuit qui s'était considérablement assombrie, la chambre de Lavoisier devait briller comme une télévision, et à la hauteur où elle se trouvait, elle devait se voir à des miles à la ronde. Il réalisa avec effroi que la baie vitrée n'offrait pour l'extérieure qu'une seule vue : sa propre silhouette pilonnée par Lavoisier. L'homme, qui semblait encore plus excité par l'idée de ce voyeurisme forcé, lui empoigna la verge et s'appliqua à l'ériger par de vigoureux va-et-vient qui suivaient les mouvements de son propre sexe dans le corps de Draco. Au moment où il se crispa et jouit dans l'intérieur chaud de jeune homme, ce dernier le suivit en éjaculant sur la vitre.

Quelques instants plus tard, rideau tombé, les deux hommes reprenaient leur souffle, alanguis sur le lit. Lavoisier proposa une cigarette que Draco accepta. Tout en expirant sa première bouffée, il demanda :

- C'était quoi, ça ?

Le Français sourit.

- Une idée. On vient de m'installer la commande vocale. J'ai dit à Henry que c'était un gadget inutile mais tu sais ce qu'il m'a répondu ? Il m'a dit, avec son petit air habituel : « vous lui trouverez bien une utilité, monsieur. » Cet homme est vraiment insolent, je me demande pourquoi je le garde.

- Parce qu'il sait avant toi quelle cravate tu voudras pour la journée et qu'il prépare de fabuleux scones ? proposa Draco en souriant.

Il aimait bien le majordome de Lavoisier. C'était un vieil homme au doux sourire et aux manières parfaites qui lui rappelait son enfance.

- Hum, peut-être bien… Dans tous les cas, c'est à cause de lui que cette idée a germé. Tu n'as pas aimé ?

Draco hésita.

- Eh bien, je n'aime pas trop exposer mon intimité devant la ville entière. Mais c'était… excitant, finit-il avec un sourire coquin qui dévoila une fossette.

C'était un pur mensonge, il avait détesté et priait pour que l'homme n'ait pas l'idée de recommencer. Mais il sembla avoir marqué un point.

- Oui, tu as raison. Il ne faudrait pas que tout le monde ait envie de t'avoir.

Cette nuit-là, ils baisèrent encore deux fois avant que Lavoisier ne le congédie. Il était minuit passé de quelques minutes quand il se retrouva dans l'air frais de Park Lane. Bien qu'il fût à moins d'un quart d'heure à pied de chez lui en coupant par Hyde Park, il prit le taxi, comme à son habitude. Traverser le parc à cette heure de la nuit ne le tentait pas du tout. Alors que la voiture le ramenait vers Kensington, il laissa son regard dériver sur l'extérieur. Des souvenirs enfouis commencèrent à refluer lorsqu'un homme dans une voiture lui rappela un visage connu, mais il jugula sa mémoire et s'efforça de penser à autre chose. Il avait oublié de dire à Lavoisier qu'il ne voulait pas d'autres clients. Il faudrait lui en toucher un mot la prochaine fois.

* * *

_Merci pour votre lecture ! _

_ça me fait déjà plaisir de voir le nombre de lecteurs qui viennent sur cette fic, mais j'avoue qu'une petite review ne serait pas du luxe pour m'encourager ! ;-)  
_

_A bientôt ! Le chapitre suivant s'appelle « _Comme un écho familier_ ». _


	4. Comme un écho familier

**Comme un cri silencieux**

Merci à **Alissa21**, **indirillan**, **Citrus** **Tee**, **oneren**, **anitadraz**, **Olidee**, **Serdra **et **eiko12** pour leurs reviews !

_Si ce chapitre n'est pas arrivé tout de suite (c'est-à-dire hier) c'est que j'attendais de finir le suivant. J'ai posté les premiers très vite car j'en avais 4 d'avance, mais là il va falloir que je me rattrape. D'ailleurs, puisqu'on m'a posé la question, je vais le dire : je ne sais pas combien de chapitres il va y avoir, j'ai ma trame et les évènements mais j'écris au fil de l'eau. Donc tout ce que je peux dire c'est que j'en ai déjà 10 qui sont organisés, mais qu'on est encore loin de la fin de l'histoire !_

* * *

**Chapitre 4 – Comme un écho familier**

_Quoique jeune sur la terre,_

_Je suis déjà solitaire_

_Parmi ceux de ma saison _

_Et quand je dis en moi-même :_

_Où sont ceux que ton cœur aime ?_

_Je regarde le gazon._

_Lamartine_

Il était tard dans la soirée quand Harry rentra Square Grimmaud. Ginny l'attendait visiblement car à peine eut-il mis le pied dans le vestibule qu'elle surgit du salon.

- Bonsoir Gin.

Il sentit dans son regard le « _c'est à cette heure-ci que tu rentres_ » mais elle était trop intelligente pour l'exprimer de cette manière. Il fut quand même surpris qu'elle n'aborde aucun de leurs problèmes. A la place, elle demanda :

- Ça va ? Ron m'a dit qu'on t'avait mis sur une affaire. Chez les moldus, c'est ça ?

- Ouais, pas loin d'ici en fait. Le suspect habite dans Mayfair.

- Ah.

Le silence qui suivit était assez embarrassant. Il sentait qu'elle voulait lui dire quelque chose, mais rien ne sortait. De son côté, il aurait pu lui parler de Malfoy, mais il se surprit à vouloir garder le sujet pour lui. Il se dirigea donc vers le salon.

- Tu as mangé ? demanda-t-elle en fin de compte.

- Oui, mes collègues m'ont emmené dans un petit restau, du côté de Soho. C'était…

Il s'arrêta net lorsque son regard se posa sur le salon. Une valise trônait sur le tapis, à côté de la table basse où traînait une tasse de thé vide. Elle partait. C'était de cela qu'elle voulait parler. Elle avait attendu toute la soirée qu'il rentre, pour avoir l'occasion de le lui dire. Il se traita d'idiot et se retourna pour lui faire face. Ginny, le front plissé par l'anxiété, mordillait sa lèvre inférieure en le fixant.

- Tu pars ? demanda-t-il inutilement en indiquant la valise d'un vague geste de la main.

- Oui, souffla-t-elle. Je ne peux pas rester, Harry. Tu me détestes en ce moment, je le sens bien. Je ne peux pas vivre comme ça, avec quelqu'un qui ne m'aime plus.

- Je t'aime toujours, protesta Harry.

Mais lui-même sentait que cela sonnait faux. Ginny secoua la tête avec un sourire triste. Elle continua de sa voix douce.

- J'espère qu'on pourra se retrouver un jour. Moi, je t'aime toujours. Mais je sais que tu m'en veux pour Teddy. J'ai compris que tu veux être seul. Je ne pense pas que ce soit la meilleure solution, mais je suis fatiguée de t'attendre, fatiguée de m'inquiéter pour toi et de voir que tu ne veux pas t'ouvrir, me parler.

Elle avait un air si douloureux sur le visage qu'il détourna les yeux.

- Je rentre au Terrier pour le moment. Quand tu voudras parler, tu sauras où me trouver.

Elle prit sa valise et se dirigea vers la porte. Harry restait toujours silencieux, les yeux fixés sur le tapis. Elle se retourna, et dit d'un ton hésitant :

- Harry ? Tu sais, pendant trois ans, j'ai pensé qu'on y arrivait. J'ai vraiment cru qu'on pouvait surmonter tout ça. Mais cette année… je ne comprends pas. Tout s'est écroulé.

_Il ne fallait pas m'enlever Teddy_, songea Harry. Mais il ne lui dit pas, cela n'engendrerait qu'une nouvelle dispute stérile.

- Au revoir, Harry.

- Au revoir Gin, dit-il enfin sans s'apercevoir que la porte s'était déjà refermée sur la petite silhouette rousse.

Avachi dans le canapé du salon silencieux, Harry n'avait pas envie de s'apitoyer sur ce qui venait de se produire. Il fit venir une bouteille de vin de la cuisine, un rouge français à la robe parfaitement pourprée, et un verre à pied. Après avoir allumé la télé magiquement modifiée, il se servit un grand verre qu'il dégusta en regardant une émission sur les singes d'Afrique. Mais son esprit était toujours envahi de questions sur Malfoy. Il voulait tellement en parler à quelqu'un, pour partager son étonnement et ses interrogations. Mais en même temps, il avait envie de garder cette information pour lui, sans trop savoir pourquoi elle l'obsédait autant.

Ce n'est qu'après la fin de la bouteille qu'il se rendit compte qu'il voulait tout simplement revoir Malfoy.

Le lendemain, la potion anti-gueule de bois fit encore des merveilles. Et tandis que les cadavres des trois grand crus qu'il avait sifflés la veille disparaissaient par les soins d'un Kreattur à l'air désapprobateur, il prit la fuite. Il savait que l'elfe avait volontairement attendu qu'il descende pour s'occuper des bouteilles, afin de lui signifier ce qu'il pensait du comportement de son maître – même s'il ne lui faisait pas des reproches verbaux.

Le Survivant se rendit d'abord à la Centrale pour faire le point avec Kingsley. Il ne croisa pas Ron, mais il n'en fut ni content ni malheureux. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il pouvait lui dire. Il devrait probablement s'excuser, mais il en avait plus qu'assez de devoir le faire.

Kingsley fut ravi de voir que Harry s'entendait bien avec ses collègues moldus. C'était la vérité, il s'était très bien intégré dans l'équipe restreinte de Foley et Hedges. Kingsley le dispensa donc de revenir à la Centrale jusqu'à tant que sa mission se termine, à moins qu'il en ait besoin évidemment. Une fois cette formalité achevée, Harry prit la route de New Scotland Yard où la cellule spéciale ADM avait ses quartiers.

- Salut Potter, l'accueillit Hedges avec un café. Bien dormi ?

Harry marmonna une réponse affirmative avant de faire dévier le sujet de conversation sur la vie de ses collègues. Hedges était célibataire, mais Foley – il s'en rendit compte assez vite – ne se faisait pas prier pour parler de sa femme et de ses enfants. Il était plutôt aisé d'éviter le sujet Potter avec eux.

- Rien de nouveau cette nuit avec le suspect ?

- Non. RAS. Ce matin, il est allé à son bureau sur Strand Street. Les gars sont là-bas, et apparemment il n'a pas bougé.

- Bien. Qu'est-ce que je peux faire alors ? demanda Harry.

- Eh bien, c'est la question que je redoutais, répondit Foley avec un petit rire. On est revenu au point où on était avant ton arrivée : on attend qu'il se passe quelque chose. Tant qu'il ne montre aucune activité suspecte, on ne peut rien faire. Et tant qu'il ne transplane ni n'utilise le réseau des cheminées, tu n'as rien à faire !

- Je peux peut-être m'occuper d'autres pistes ? proposa le Survivant. Du côté de l'escort, il n'y a rien à obtenir ?

Hedges partit d'un rire sonore.

- Ah, il est intéressé, le petit ? dit-il avec un clin d'œil égrillard.

Harry se força à rester de marbre, et surtout, surtout, à ne pas rougir.

- Je me disais qu'il y avait peut-être moyen d'en savoir plus sur Lavoisier avec lui, expliqua-t-il. Un type comme ça, avec le métier qu'il fait, on doit pouvoir lui mettre un peu la pression ?

- Ouais, on a pensé à lui poser des questions, sauf qu'il ne fonctionne probablement qu'à l'argent. Et avec notre politique, on n'a pas vraiment de budget pot-de-vin, commenta Foley. Or, c'est bien tout ce qui pourrait l'intéresser.

- Peut-être que des menaces… suggéra Harry.

- Oui, après tout, on a des preuves, ajouté Hedges.

- C'est vrai qu'on n'a pas vraiment creusé cette piste, concéda Foley. C'est pas une mauvaise idée, mais je ne suis pas certain que ça aboutisse à quelque chose d'intéressant. Enfin, si tu veux vraiment faire un truc, je suppose que tu peux t'en charger.

- Je peux l'accompagner, proposa Hedges en se levant.

- Non, toi tu as des rapports à faire. Je vais pas les faire à ta place ! Potter sait se débrouiller seul dans notre monde, n'est-ce pas Potter ?

- Bien sûr, j'ai vécu toute mon enfance chez les Moldus.

- Bon, prends ce portable, et reste joignable surtout. Je veux qu'au moindre signal, tu puisse revenir illico, compris ?

Harry acquiesça et rangea le portable, avant de prendre le dossier que lui tendit Hedges.

- Amuse-toi bien ! lui lança ce dernier.

Harry sourit et se dirigea vers la sortie. Il préférait examiner le dossier ailleurs, au cas où il aurait des réactions comme celle de la veille, propres à éveiller la curiosité de ses collègues. Il s'assit donc à la terrasse d'un café sur Victoria Street, profitant de l'air doux de ce matin de mai. Big Ben à quelques centaines de mètres de là sonnait les dix heures du matin.

Le dossier sur Malfoy était assez maigre. Il y avait les éternelles photos prises à son insu, de lui marchant dans la rue, lui achetant son journal, lui entrant dans un taxi. Harry se surprit à admirer son ancien ennemi qui n'avait pas tellement changé tout en gagnant en maturité. C'était éclatant sur les photos : Malfoy était sûr de lui, bien dans ses pompes. Il souriait souvent. Harry en fut d'autant plus intrigué qu'il pensait qu'un tel gagne-pain aurait réduit à néant la fierté du Serpentard.

Une adresse était notée dans le dossier en face de la mention « domicile ». Harry décida de s'y rendre, sachant bien qu'il était possible qu'il fasse chou blanc. D'un autre côté, il était dix heures du matin, l'escort était peut-être encore au lit à récupérer de sa soirée. Il prit le métro pour se rendre à l'adresse indiquée, il connaissait trop peu le quartier pour transplaner de manière sûre.

Queen's Gate était le chic du chic, de la même manière que Mayfair. Sachant le métier que faisait Malfoy, Harry s'étonna qu'il habite là. A quoi bon dépenser autant d'argent ?

Toujours à ses réflexion, il arriva devant l'immeuble. Pas de portier, bon c'était déjà ça. Il s'approcha de l'entrée, et discrètement sortit sa baguette pour ouvrir la porte. Dans le hall, les boîtes aux lettres s'alignaient et le silence régnait. Harry trouva ce qu'il cherchait et lu : Malfoy D., 1er étage gauche.

Ce n'est qu'une fois devant sa porte d'entrée qu'il flancha. Qu'est-ce qu'il lui dirait ? « Salut Malfoy, tu te souviens de moi ? J'ai appris que tu faisais la pute ? » Harry se donna des claques mentales. Non mais vraiment. Cependant, il ne savait vraiment pas ce qu'il devait dire. Avouer pourquoi il était là ou trouver une excuse ? Après une bonne minute de réflexion, il se trouva stupide et fit ce qu'il faisait toujours dans ces moments-là : suivre son impulsion.

Il décida de sonner.

* * *

_Quelques instants plus tôt, à la même adresse…_

Draco se réveilla en sursaut. Son rêve, son cauchemar plutôt, l'avait mis en sueur. Des bribes s'accrochaient à son esprit, et il secoua la tête pour les en déloger. Il avait encore rêvé aux années sombres, et même après quatre ans, c'était toujours aussi désagréable. Avisant l'heure, il se rendit compte, paniqué, qu'il avait loupé son réveil. S'il ne se dépêchait pas, il allait être en retard à son rendez-vous.

Il se dirigea rapidement vers la salle de bain, et intercepta son reflet dans le miroir en pied. Ses hanches étaient marquées de légères ecchymoses. Il grogna en les massant inutilement pour les effacer. C'était probablement à Lavoisier qu'il les devait. Ce n'était presque rien mais il détestait que son corps soit marqué d'une quelconque façon. Depuis cette marque hideuse qu'il avait presque réussi à camoufler par un tatouage plus large et plus complexe. Lui la voyait toujours, mais au moins était-elle cachée pour d'éventuels clients sorciers qui auraient reconnu en lui un ex-Mangemorts.

Draco inspecta son cou, à la recherche d'éventuels suçons mais fort heureusement, Lavoisier n'était pas un fanatique du genre. Et l'autre ne l'avait certainement pas embrassé. Il prit rapidement sa douche, s'habilla et rejoignit sa cuisine pour se faire un thé. Le soleil brillait ce matin encore, et il savoura son Earl Grey en scrutant la rue. Il regrettait de ne pas avoir de vue sur Hyde Park, ou plutôt sur le côté Kensington Gardens. Mais il avait déjà cet appartement dans un des quartiers les plus huppés de Londres, il ne pouvait pas se plaindre.

Sa tasse prestement terminée, il ne lui restait qu'à quitter très vite les lieux pour retrouver Kate. Il avait rencontrée à la jeune fille à Birbeck College, la fac de droit qu'il fréquentait grâce à des horaires aménagés. Malheureusement, même si la plupart des cours avaient lieu le soir et les week-ends, il avait des impératifs qui se déroulaient souvent le soir, justement. Kate avait très vite compris quel genre de travail pouvait le retenir à de tels horaires, et, avec toute la gentillesse qui la caractérisait, elle avait accepté de lui prendre les cours qu'il manquait. Encore fallait-il ne pas trop la faire attendre !

Draco saisit ses clés au passage et ouvrit la porte.

Potter.

Son cœur manqua un battement sous le coup de la surprise.

Potter était planté sur le seuil de sa porte, le doigt à deux millimètres de la sonnette, et le regardait les yeux écarquillés et la bouche ouverte.

Un silence de quelques secondes sembla s'éterniser. Ce fut le visiteur qui finit par parler, tandis que Draco était toujours figé de stupeur.

- Salut Malfoy…

* * *

_Ahaha, je suis cruelle… je sais. Surtout que j'aurais pu le continuer un peu plus. Mais j'adore les cliffhanger, et je ne pouvais pas résister à celui-ci ! _

_Je sais que vous êtes plusieurs à attendre avec impatience cette confrontation, donc je vous promets que la suite arrive très bientôt ! _

_Le prochain chapitre s'appelle _Comme une envie de fuir.

_A bientôt mes lapereaux ! ;-)_


	5. Comme une envie de fuir

**Comme un cri silencieux**

Merci pour vos reviews : **anitadraz** qui s'étrangle, **Serdra** qui se pose beaucoup de questions, **indirillan** qui dit des choses bien gentilles, **Child of Misfortune** qui pense concrètement à l'avenir, **Olidee** qui enrage, **darkmoon** qui complimente.

Désolée, je n'ai pas répondu personnellement à chacun de vos commentaires, mais je manque de temps en ce moment.

Un remerciement quand même tout spécial à **indirillan **qui a pointé du doigt, dans le dernier chapitre, une erreur tellement grosse que j'en ai eu vraiment honte ! Si si, j'essaye de suivre le "canon" de Rowling au maximum, donc n'hésitez pas à faire de même si vous trouvez une incohérence quelque part, je corrigerai bien volontiers !

Ce chapitre est entièrement du point de vue de Draco. D'habitude j'alterne, mais là je n'ai pas réussi à passer de l'un à l'autre. Le prochain sera donc du point de vue de Harry (mais pas sur le même passage, hein !).

* * *

_Dans le chapitre précédent : _

_« Potter était planté sur le seuil de sa porte, le doigt à deux millimètres de la sonnette, et le regardait les yeux écarquillés et la bouche ouverte. _

_Il finit par parler, tandis que son vis-à-vis était toujours figé de stupeur. _

_- Salut Malfoy… »_

**Chapitre 5 – Comme une envie de fuir**

_I don't know your face anymore_

_We might as well be strangers_

_Keane_

L'esprit de Draco essayait sans succès d'intégrer ce qui se présentait à sa vue. Une tignasse brune, des yeux verts cerclés de lunettes aussi moches que démodées, un visage à l'air gêné, un corps masculin d'adulte où se lisaient encore des brumes d'adolescence, et surtout cette fine cicatrice qui semblait le narguer. Il comprenait tout ça, par bribes. Mais assimiler que la seule conclusion logique à cet ensemble était Potter, ça c'était impossible.

Il fallait quand même qu'il se reprenne, un blanc gênant allongeait les secondes comme des siècles et Potter – ou son improbable jumeau moldu – semblait avoir épuisé son quota d'esprit avec son salut idiot.

- Potter, je peux savoir ce que tu fais devant ma porte ?

C'était la question à mille livres, celle qui trottait en boucle dans la tête de Draco. Il y en avait bien d'autres, comment l'avait-il retrouvé ? Savait-il ce que Draco faisait dans le monde moldu ? Venait-il pour ce qui s'était passé quatre ans plus tôt ? Qui d'autre était au courant ? Etc. Mais toutes ces questions n'étaient finalement pas grand chose. Quelles que soient leurs réponses, la seule interrogation qui vaille vraiment la peine était pourquoi Potter était arrivé jusque chez lui et avait été sur le point de sonner à sa porte ?

- Je… j'ai eu ton adresse, répondit Potter.

- ça, je peux le voir. Qui te l'a donnée ?

- Je ne peux pas te le dire, dit-il en rougissant.

Draco leva un sourcil et fit mine de sortir pour fermer sa porte. Potter, dans un réflexe tout à fait idiot, lui barra la route de son bras.

- Tu vas vraiment essayer de m'empêcher de sortir de chez moi ? demanda-t-il avec colère.

- Enquête policière Malfoy.

Un deuxième sourcil rejoignit le premier dans les hauteurs du front blanc.

- Tu m'excuseras si je ne te crois pas, persifla Malfoy.

Potter fouilla dans la poche de poitrine de sa veste en cuir et en sortit un badge brillant sur lequel on voyait visiblement une baguette magique se détachant sur un bouclier. Le regard de Draco se durcit tout à coup.

- Range ça tout de suite.

Potter haussa les épaules, l'air de dire que c'était l'autre qui l'avait voulu, et rangea son badge.

- Est-ce qu'on peut discuter maintenant ?

- Ah. Je n'avais pas compris que tu venais « discuter », dit Draco. Ce n'est pas plutôt un interrogatoire que tu veux ?

- Non Malfoy, je veux juste discuter.

Draco hésita. Il n'avait aucun moyen de s'en sortir par la force. Potter était un Auror, probablement – non, certainement – super entraîné, et bénéficiait d'une baguette. Lui n'avait rien que son corps frêle.

- Je te préviens Potter, il est hors de question que je retourne _là-bas_, cracha-t-il.

Potter sembla surpris, mais il secoua la tête.

- Je ne vais te forcer à aller nulle part. Si tu préfères qu'on reste ici, dit-il en lorgnant sur l'intérieur de l'appartement par-dessus l'épaule de Draco.

- Te gêne pas surtout, bougonna ce dernier.

Potter eut la décence de prendre un air gêné. Draco hésitait, il n'avait absolument pas envie de faire entrer Potter chez lui (même si l'appartement était resté assez neutre, c'était quand même son intimité). D'un autre côté, s'il essayait de fuir, il était sûr que Potter le suivrait : il y avait une lueur dans son regard qui ressemblait assez à de la détermination. Et puis, il y avait Kate. Il fallait absolument qu'il se débarrasse de Potter le plus vite possible pour rejoindre la jeune fille, alors pourquoi ne pas le faire entrer, écouter ce qu'il avait à dire, ou à demander, et finalement, le mettre à la porte ?

Draco se décala légèrement sur sa gauche, laissant la voie libre à Potter. Ce dernier parut surpris – peut-être d'avoir convaincu Draco aussi rapidement – mais entra tout de même.

- C'est… joli, hésita Potter en examinant le salon.

- Oh, s'il te plaît, Potter, soupira Draco, évitons les politesses. En plus ce n'est pas chez moi.

Il se mordit la langue et faillit se mettre des claques. Potter n'était peut-être pas au courant de cet aspect. En fait, et c'était bien le problème, il n'avait aucune idée de ce que Potter pouvait bien savoir de lui.

- Ah, oui. D'accord, fit le visiteur en prenant un air gêné.

Draco sentit un froid lui envahir les entrailles. Non, décida-t-il pour se rassurer, Potter ne pouvait pas être au courant. Cependant, il avait eu son adresse, d'une manière ou d'une autre. L'avait-il suivi ?

D'un geste, il désigna le fauteuil à l'Auror tandis que lui-même s'asseyait dans le canapé. Pour se donner une contenance, il sortit son portable et envoya un message à Kate pour l'avertir de son retard. Il leva les yeux lorsque Potter parla.

- Tu as changé…

- Evidemment Potter, à quoi tu t'attendais ? A ce que je vive en reclus, en détestant toujours les Moldus ? railla-t-il. C'était avant.

- Avant, tu ne m'aurais pas fait entrer, indiqua bêtement le jeune homme.

- Allons-nous parler du bon vieux temps ou vas-tu enfin en arriver au but de ton indésirable visite ? demanda Draco en haussant un sourcil.

- Tu es pressé ? répliqua l'Auror, sur la défensive.

- Eh bien, même si ça ne te concerne pas, il se trouve que oui, j'ai rendez-vous et je suis déjà en retard.

Potter prit soudain une teinte intéressante, mais il était impossible de savoir ce qui se passait sous sa tignasse. Son visage reflétait des émotions contraires où se lisaient à la fois la compréhension, la gêne, la pitié, et étrangement, de l'inquiétude. Il était toujours aussi facile à déchiffrer, une chose qui apparemment ne changerait jamais.

- Oh, souffla-t-il. Est-ce que… est-ce que ça va te faire du tort ?

Draco soupira et détourna les yeux vers la fenêtre. Voilà, ils y étaient. Inutile de se voiler la face plus longtemps, Potter _était _au courant.

- Potter, qu'est-ce que tu sais exactement ? demanda lentement Draco. Et est-ce que ça a un rapport avec ta venue ?

- Heu…oui, enfin non, je… bien sûr que non ! bredouilla-t-il. Je ne suis pas un… enfin tu sais…

Draco soupira encore une fois, en secouant la tête.

- Un client ?

Potter hocha la tête. La rougeur qui s'étalait sur ses joues montraient clairement sa gêne, mais il semblait la contenir un peu. Le Potter d'avant aurait été rouge tomate. Mais ces années étaient loin, Draco l'avait appris de la plus dure des manières.

- Évidemment que tu n'es pas un client, reprit-il. Tu as dit que c'était une enquête policière. Remarque, peut-être as-tu appris à mentir, pendant ces dernières années.

Potter se renfrogna et croisa les bras sur sa poitrine.

- Tu ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé durant ces dernières années, comme tu dis, Malfoy.

- Non, confirma Malfoy, et je ne veux pas le savoir. Je ne veux plus en entendre parler.

Cette dernière phrase était un mensonge, mais Draco n'allait pas non plus mettre Potter au courant de ses projets. Il l'avait déjà laissé entrer dans son appartement, c'était plus que suffisant.

- Alors ? Tu n'as pas répondu à ma question. Qu'est-ce que tu as appris sur moi ? demanda-t-il avec un air qu'il voulait détaché, mais il était plus qu'impatient de savoir ce que Potter savait exactement de sa vie ici.

- Que tu étais un escort, avoua l'Auror.

Visiblement, Draco n'en obtiendrait rien de plus. Il demanda donc :

- Et pourquoi es-tu venu, alors ?

- J'ai besoin d'informations sur l'un de tes… clients, lâcha-t-il.

Le mot avait l'air de lui arracher la bouche. Draco réprima un sourire blasé devant l'hésitation de Potter.

- De qui s'agit-il ? demanda-t-il.

C'était de la pure curiosité, car il savait déjà quelle serait sa réponse.

- Philippe Lavoisier. Ne démens pas, je sais que tu le vois.

Le nom fit l'effet d'un coup de canon dans l'esprit et dans le comportement de Draco.

- Hors de question.

- Tu n'a pas vraiment le choix, menaça Potter.

- Ah oui ? railla Draco. Et qu'est-ce que tu pourrais bien y faire ?

- Je pourrais parler de ce que j'ai découvert. Je pense que ça ferait sensation dans _Sorcières Hebdo_. Certaines personnes doivent encore se rappeler de toi, tu sais, du petit con prétentieux que tu étais.

- Tu ne ferais pas ça… répliqua Draco, mais au fond de lui il n'en savait rien. Ce Potter qui profitait de la faiblesse d'un autre était un inconnu.

- Et pourquoi ? opposa le jeune homme avec un regard fier.

- Il doit bien rester une trace de ton esprit... Gryffondorien quelque part sous cette touffe brune.

Le mot lui fit mal, tous ces relents du passé lui faisaient mal depuis l'arrivée subite de Potter dans sa vie. Il aurait voulu avoir le temps de s'y faire, il aurait surtout souhaité choisir son moment.

- Et s'il n'en restait pas du tout ?

- Alors, tu aurais bien changé.

L'expression du Survivant se fit moins rude. Il détourna imperceptiblement des yeux de Draco.

- Peut-être que j'ai changé, dit-il d'une voix douce.

- Peut-être, admit Draco. C'était il y a longtemps.

- Pas tellement, murmura Potter, si bas que Draco l'entendit à peine.

Aucun des deux jeunes hommes ne semblait vouloir parler de ces quatre années qui avaient suivi la chute du mage noir. Le silence enveloppa la pièce, on n'entendait plus que quelques sons, étouffés, en provenance de la rue. Le vibreur du portable de Draco les fit presque sursauter.

- Je dois y aller, dit-il après avoir lu le message de Kate qui s'impatientait.

- Nous n'avons pas fini, protesta le Survivant.

- Si Potter, nous avons fini. Ce n'est pas discutable, répliqua Draco en se levant, je ne te donnerai aucune information. Ce n'est pas la peine de revenir.

- Pourquoi ? demanda l'autre en se levant également de son fauteuil. Ce n'est qu'un… ce n'est pas ton ami !

- Ce n'est qu'un client ? Oui, exactement. Et tu ne t'es pas dit que je n'avais aucun intérêt à le trahir ?

- Ce n'est pas quelqu'un de bien, insista Potter, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine.

- Mais c'est quelqu'un qui paie bien, répliqua Draco du tac au tac en se dirigeant vers l'entrée.

- Alors, c'est ça, hein ? Tu t'en fiches de tout ce qu'il peut faire, ce n'est qu'une histoire de fric ? s'insurgea le brun en le suivant.

Draco fit brusquement volte-face. La colère née du ton méprisant de Potter lui brouillait l'esprit.

- Eh bien oui, oui, ce n'est qu'une histoire de fric. Tout est une histoire d'argent, petit con. Tu n'imagines pas ce que c'est, quand on te prend tout, quand tu n'as plus rien. Alors oui, rien d'autre n'importe. Sais-tu ce que ça vaut, une garantie comme Lavoisier ? ça n'a pas de prix, c'est le jackpot. Alors tu crois que je vais tout planter pour tes beaux yeux ? Pour la justice ?

Le regard de Potter s'alluma à la mention de ce nom, et il se redressa imperceptiblement, d'un air fier de petit soldat, défenseur de la veuve et de l'orphelin. Draco eut envie de vomir.

- Où était la justice quand on m'a soi-disant absous de mes crimes en ne me laissant rien pour reprendre ma vie, pour prouver que je méritais cette clémence ? Où elle était, ta putain de justice, quand je n'ai même pas pu retourner chez moi, quand on m'a interdit l'accès à mes souvenirs, à ma vie ? Quand on m'a, malgré tout, fermé toutes les portes ? Où elle était, ta justice ?

Il avait presque crié ces derniers mots, sous le coup de la douleur incroyable que faisaient naître ces relents d'histoire ancienne, ces souvenirs ressurgis, ces blessures mal fermées qui s'ouvraient tout grand et avec une force trop insupportable.

Potter était resté immobile, mais le regard qu'il posait à présent sur Draco était grave et le jeune homme fut soulagé d'y lire non pas de la pitié, mais de la compréhension.

- Je suis désolé, souffla-t-il.

Draco haussa les épaules de lassitude. Potter n'y était probablement pour rien dans tout cela.

- Va-t'en, dit-il simplement, la voix cassée.

Potter franchit le seuil et, tandis que Draco refermait sa porte, il disparut en transplanant. Draco expira douloureusement et se laisser glisser contre le mur. Pour la première fois depuis des années, il s'autorisa à pleurer. Doucement, faiblement, presque en silence, et il en oublia Kate et tout ce qui n'était pas les regrets de sa vie passée.

* * *

_Alors, c'était à la hauteur de vos attentes ?_

_Le prochain s'appelle _Comme une incertitude tenace._ Il est un peu plus long que les autres, parce que j'avais beaucoup de choses à dire…_

_A très bientôt, mes bigorneaux !_


End file.
